1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a photovoltaic inverter, and particularly, to a photovoltaic inverter, capable of connecting a plurality of photovoltaic modules to an input port of a multi-string photovoltaic inverter through a single booster.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, a photovoltaic inverter (or a grid-connected inverter) is an electric power conversion system, namely, a system by which an input photovoltaic electric power grid and a commercial electric power grid are connected to each other so as to transmit the electric power of the input photovoltaic power grid to the commercial power grid.
A topology of the photovoltaic inverter may include a multi-string method.
The multi-string method refers to a method of receiving photovoltaic power inputs from two (or plural) photovoltaic modules. The multi-string method may be distinguished from the conventional method of receiving an input from a single photovoltaic module. In the photovoltaic inverter having type of multi-string, it is more efficient to connect two or more photovoltaic modules with the photovoltaic inverter than to connect a single photovoltaic module with the photovoltaic inverter.
However, the multi-string type photovoltaic inverter according to the conventional art should have a booster for each input port depending on the number of photovoltaic modules when connecting the plurality of photovoltaic modules to the single photovoltaic inverter, which may bring about an increase in fabricating costs of a product.